The Jones Brothers and Jolly Roger
by RuchieMR
Summary: La saison 3 s'achève, et nous sommes en droit de nous interroger sur la suite des événements. Et si c'était l'occasion pour en apprendre davantage sur notre pirate préféré? Sur sa vie alors qu'il n'était pas encore pirate? Et si un événement inattendu survenait dans la nuit, et le forçait à se replonger dans ses souvenirs d'une autre époque? D'où vient le nom de son bateau?


**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit décidément très agitée**

La fête s'éternisait tranquillement chez Granny's, paresseusement, tandis que les invités rentraient progressivement chez eux. Après le départ de Régina, puis celui de Robin, Marianne et Roland, l'animation avait cessé, pour faire place à une nouvelle ambiance détendue. Archibald avait mystérieusement réapparu, et fut tenu au courant des événements qu'il avait manqué. Il alla rassurer Emma (« Non, non, ce n'est de la faute de personne, et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir sauvé une vie »), mais lui conseilla malgré tout –pour elle comme pour Régina- que Henry dorme chez Mme le Maire ce soir, et sans doute quelques autres soirs.

Henry ne fit aucune difficulté pour accepter. Après tout, le retour de Marianne à part, il avait d'autres raison de passer du temps avec sa mère : une année entière à rattraper, en fait. Et puis il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour son autre mère. Emma n'était plus seule, maintenant. Ses grands-parents mettront sans doute un peu de temps avant d'accepter le capitaine dans leur famille, mais il saurait les rendre un peu plus tolérant : qui, dans sa famille, n'avait pas été hors-la-loi ? Cette réflexion en elle-même était de l'or pur, et il se la réservait pour un moment opportun.

Pendant ce temps, ses autres grands-parents passaient une très bonne nuit de noces. Archibald et le père de Belle renvoyés, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Rumple n'avait pas pu, à cause de sa jambe, porter très longtemps sa mariée, mais il avait insisté pour le faire le temps de passer le seuil, et une deuxième fois pour la déposer sur le lit. Entre caresses et baisers, ils rirent ensemble lorsqu'il découvrit sur Belle les dessous de Lacey.

Autre part, dans la nuit, une reine solitaire marchait, errant dans les rues désertes, éblouie par la lumière des lampes. Elle hésita longuement à trouver un habitant à interroger, mais se dissimulait derrière un mur dès qu'elle entendait des gens marchant vers la rue où elle se trouvait. Finalement, elle se replia, décidant de se créer une demeure pour la nuit, à une distance respectable de cette ville étrange. Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle ne remarqua pas qu'on l'avait vu.

La rumeur se propagea, croissante, jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide enfin à prévenir les Charming. Tout le monde aidait à ranger et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque Leroy surgit comme à son habitude :

-La reine des glaces est ici !

Personne ne dit un mot, le temps d'enregistrer la nouvelle. Emma fut la première à réagir, fronçant les sourcils :

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers ses parents, dont le regard affichait la stupéfaction la plus totale.

-Non… Vous plaisantez ?

-Elle a été vu dans les rues de Storybrook pas plus tard que ce soir, c'est très sérieux ! affirma Leroy, vexé.

-Leroy, comprends nous… Même pour nous, son existence est une légende, alors pour Emma, tu imagines bien que ce soit quelque chose de difficile à avaler…

Killian grimaça :

-Et bien, elle existait il y a trois cent ans, en tout cas. Je serais surpris de la voir ici, en vie, mais le Dark One et moi le sommes bien, après tout.

Toute l'attention des personnes se trouvant chez Granny's se porta sur le pirate.

-Alors elle a vraiment existé ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle vit dans un château de glace ?

-De quel pays vient-elle ?

-Oh, tout le monde se calme, intervint Emma. Il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir, avant toute chose : est-elle dangereuse ?

-Et comment qu'elle est dangereuse ! On dit qu'elle a terrorisé tout son royaume !

-Elle aurait même décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'en faire un éternel hiver !

-Enfin, c'est ce que la légende raconte, modéra Snow. Après tout, nous ignorions avant ce soir qu'elle avait réellement existé, alors peut-être que ce que nous savons d'elle est une version déformée de l'histoire. Si elle est vraiment là, seule dans la nuit, peut-être ne sait-elle pas comment elle s'est trouvée ici. Peut-être est-elle perdue, et serait reconnaissante si nous lui offrons notre aide ?

Perplexe, Emma ne savait comment réagir, que décider de cette inquiétante présence. Il ne serait pas judicieux de juger une personne que l'on n'a jamais rencontrée. Et puis, quel que soit son passé, elle était mal placée pour jeter la pierre à quelqu'un sans raison.

-Killian ?

Il soupira.

-Je n'étais pas sur place lorsque le port d'Arendelle s'est transformé en patinoire, mais ce qui est certain c'est que la reine était directement responsable de la situation. Et peu après cela, elle aurait mystérieusement disparu.

-Étrange, tout ça, commenta Emma.

Charming s'avança :

-Attendez, personne ne se pose la question : comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Si elle a le moyen de voyager d'un monde à l'autre, ça vaut le coup de l'interroger à ce sujet, avant que les habitants de Storybrook ne paniquent et s'en prennent à elle.

Killian Jones se racla la gorge.

-J'ai ma petite idée, en fait. Emma, tu te souviens de la pièce où le Dark One nous avait envoyé ?

-Celle contenant pleins d'éléments trop dangereux pour lui ? Oh…

-Voilà. Supposons que la reine des glaces se soit trouvée parmi eux. Cela expliquerait sa disparition il y a trois cent ans, et sa réapparition ici et maintenant, alors que nous venons de rentrer de notre petit voyage temporel…

-S'il a raison, il vaudrait mieux prendre quelques précautions avant d'aller à sa rencontre, dit Charming, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Je ne vois pas trente-six solutions : allons voir Gold !

Alors que tout le monde se précipitait vers la porte, Archibald s'interposa. Il avait l'air nerveux, un peu rouge, et transpirant légèrement.

-Hum, il serait judicieux, comment dire, de ne pas se rendre chez lui. Pas maintenant.

Il poursuivit, de plus en plus gêné :

-En fait, il serait préférable de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain. Et, euh, peut-être la matinée ? C'est-à dire que, pour tout vous dire, je ne pense pas qu'il sera très enclin à nous aider si vous interrompez sa nuit de noces.


End file.
